Watch the Shadows
by Darkkon27
Summary: Aiden never knew he had any living half-siblings until now. The time he realizes that he may, in fact, not be the child of the prophecy. This meeting between brothers of the sea will turn the tides of battle. Percy Jackson AU.


**Watch the Shadows**

**Aiden never knew he had any living half-siblings until now. The time he realizes that he may, in fact, not be the child of the prophecy. This meeting between brothers of the sea will turn the tides of battle. Percy Jackson AU.**

**/**

**Disclaimer: ****This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Prototype, which is trademarked by Rick Riordan and Activision. All recognizable characters are created and owned by Rick Riordan, and Activision, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Percy Jackson/Prototype. This fanfiction is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Rick Riordan's/Prototype's story canon. This story is for entertainment and non-profit purposes only, and as such, it is not part of the official story line.**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner; I don't have any excuse other than the fact that I was lazy. I really hope this makes up for it, it's a re-doing of the whole story, and I wanted to start off with a more solid base. Hope you enjoy!**

/START CHAPTER/

**I – Watch the Shadows**

Aiden clumsily rolled away from the Minotaur's first charge, cursing as he landed on a sharp piece of rock. He raised blurry eyes to see the half-bull hybrid snort and bellow, before turning, not to attack him, but his mother. The Minotaur grunted, pawing the ground. His mother was now slowly backing down the hill after leaving Grover in the grass, and in the distance, he absently noted, storm clouds gathered and parted around his battleground.

"Run, Aiden!" She shouted. "I can't go any farther! Run!"

But he couldn't. He willed his body to move, but it wasn't listening. So he watched; stock still, as the beast roared and made a charge toward her. She tried to jump aside at the last moment, as he had, but the Minotaur had learnt its lesson. A large meaty hand shot out and grabbed his mother by the throat as it rushed past, lifting her into the air, as she tried in vain to make it let go.

"Mom!"

She managed to make a single glance toward him, along with one word. "Go!"

Then she disappeared, into a shower of golden light, melting away like a candle as the beast holding her clenched his hand. There was a flash of light, and she was gone.

The clearing returned to darkness after the brief illumination.

Aiden was shaking. His breath came in pained gasps, as if his lungs had suddenly been shrunk. His fists clenched, so hard that they began to bleed.

His mother was gone. Dead. Killed by something he only imagined to be in myths and legends.

Anger took over. A burst of energy filled his limbs. And he watched with hatred as that…thing…neared his friend, sniffing, as if it was debating whether or not to kill him too.

He wouldn't let that happen.

He stripped off his rain jacket, yelling out as he ran to the side of the beast. "Hey, stupid! Ground Beef!"

"Raaaaaaarrr!" The Minotaur's attention was no longer on Grover, the rational part of his brain satisfactorily noted. He stopped in front of the large pine tree, waiting for the monster to charge.

His attempt to repeat his last trick, however, didn't really work. The creature charged too quickly, its arms spread out on either side to catch him no matter which way he rolled.

An idea popped into his head, a stupid idea, but it worked. As the Minotaur neared him, he jumped, using the furry beast's head as a springboard, and twisting in mid-air to land on its neck.

He wasn't fast enough to get off, though, before the Minotaur smashed head-first into the pine tree. The impact, which had sent the twelve-year old boy flying, was fortunately enough to disorient the monster as well.

Aiden gazed at the beast, but his attention was suddenly gripped by a pricking feeling on his neck. He somehow, instinctively _knew_ that someone – or something, was watching him. His head whipped around, trying to find whatever had done it, but it was too dark to see much.

The distraction cost him. The Minotaur had recovered and had made it to him in the span of a few seconds, swinging its right arm to give him a blow that sent him flying.

On the ground, Aiden, his chest throbbing, gasped painfully as his eyes watered from the blow. The only thing he could feel right now, was the raging hot spike that was his torso. He was absolutely sure that the blow had at least fractured a rib.

The last thing he saw was the Minotaur raising a heavy fist, ready to deal the final blow. As he blacked out, Aiden thought that maybe he was hallucinating; because he was pretty sure he had seen a set of razor-sharp, obsidian claws erupt from the Minotaur's head.

/

His neck prickled again. It was the same, he realized, as the time when he fought the Minotaur. But he didn't have any time to think about it, as Medusa lunged at him. He slashed upwards with Riptide, hoping to whatever god out there in charge of luck and stupid ideas was watching.

They weren't. The slice went wide, and instead of cutting off the Gorgon's head like he had intended, he cut off several of the snakes that adorned her scalp.

She roared in rage and pain, and a wickedly sharp talon whipped through the air, knocking the glass ball out of his hand.

"Aiden!" A concerned cry from Annabeth reverberated.

Aiden closed his eyes, furiously concentrating on his hearing to avoid getting himself disembowelled.

_Her left eye. It's weaker than the right._

The sudden voice almost made him lose concentration, and he ducked haphazardly just in time to miss a talon.

"What?" He said out loud.

_Her eyes take a few seconds to work. If you kill her before you turn completely to stone, it'll reverse the process. Attack her left field of view. It'll give you more time._

"What do you mean her left field of view? Give me more time for what?"

_Do it! Now!_

The voice seemed to take control of his body, and he lunged to Medusa's left side, sword swinging back. His eyes opened involuntarily, and as he looked at Medusa's dark eyes, he felt his body slowing down. His feet had already turned to stone, and his legs were moving sluggishly. His chest lost feeling, and his left arm went numb, just as Riptide sliced clean through the monster's neck.

His body returned to normal, pins and needles poking him everywhere. He fell to his knees, exhausted, before he felt Annabeth and Grover catch him.

_See? Told ya, _the voice whispered to him in a smug tone as Aiden fell unconscious.

/

Ares roared, and the water surrounding him was blasted back a good fifty feet. Aiden stood a little bit away, tired, but defiant. He raised his Riptide slightly as Ares limped toward him, muttering curses in Ancient Greek. Golden ichor flowed from his ankle.

Ares stopped, as did everyone else, when _it _happened. As if the sun had covered the sky, sound and colour faded away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, carrying with it a sense of despair and hopelessness.

Then it was gone.

The war god had frozen, his face screwed into a look of absolute shock. He lowered his sword, and he spoke.

"You have made an enemy, godling; you have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Be-"

Ares suddenly stopped, choking. He clutched his head, sinking to his knees.

Then he screamed

It was a horrifying sound, a cry of raw, emotional pain, and everyone who heard it instinctively flinched. Aiden also fell to the ground, ears bleeding from the raw power of the war god's shout, even though it wasn't directed at him.

Silence.

Breath coming in quick gasps, Ares stood up, and began to glow.

"Aiden!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

He looked away, a few drops of blood from his ear lobe flying off as he turned his head.

The light died, and the tide rolled back to reveal the bronze helm of Hades. Aiden picked it up and made to walk over to Annabeth and Grover.

_The presumptuous bastard, thinking he can curse someone just because he got stabbed? What a condescending asshole. You're lucky I was there, kiddo._

Aiden no longer reacted surprised when the voice spoke, but he stopped walking. _Who are you?_

_Me? Just a benefactor, that's all I'm telling you. _

Aiden snorted. _Yeah, well, my previous 'benefactor' was the 'condescending asshole' that just left._

…_Good point. Very well, if only to earn your trust. I swear on the river Styx that I bear no malicious intent to you, nor your companions._

Thunder boomed. Aiden paused. He hadn't actually expected the voice to acquiesce to his comment.

_Okay, so you don't mean me any harm, so who the hell are you?_

The voice gave a sigh. _Let's just say I've been watching and protecting you._

_Protecting me? You almost got me turned to stone!_

_It was the only way! _The voice snapped in irritation. _There wasn't any time to find a reflective object. Besides, you lived, didn't you?_

_Well, yes, but, _Aiden replied.

"-den! Aiden!"

Aiden focused his eyes, and found Annabeth worriedly shaking him, with Grover anxiously munching on a tin can behind her.

"Huh?"

She looked relieved, before the expression was replaced by one of exasperation. "You spaced out, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh."

They were interrupted by the flapping of leathery wings.

/

By the time they had given the helm to the Furies, faked a sob story to get back to New York, and had split up to go their separate ways, Aiden was now insanely curious of the mysterious voice that had helped him.

As he walked toward the Empire State Building, the voice returned. _You look like crap, kid._

Aiden was somewhat relieved that the voice had returned. He didn't know why, but the voice felt soothing, like the sea, despite arguing with it.

_Well, I feel like it._

_Good to know. Just for your information, when you get to Olympus, and more importantly, the throne room, bow to Zeus first. He's an arrogant prick, but he's a POWERFUL arrogant prick. A dangerous combination._

_Oookay…_

_Hey, kid, for what it's worth, you did good on this mission. Well done._

Aiden felt a warm feeling bubbling in his chest. It felt good to be praised for something you'd worked hard at, even if it was from a voice in his head.

_Good luck. Ante dei vultum nihil unquam restat inultum. _And the voice disappeared.

/

"I'll be nice to you, punk." Gabe said, showing Aiden his tobacco-stained teeth. "I'll give you five minutes to get your stuff and clear out. After that, I call the police."

"Gabe!" Aiden's mother pleaded.

"He ran away," Gabe told her. "Let him stay-"

There was a knock on the door, and a voice called into the apartment. "Hello? Is something wrong? I heard a commotion."

Gabe just smiled evilly, giving Aiden a dark look. "Hurry, call the police! There's a national fugitive in my room!" He shouted, sounding scared.

"Gabe, no!" His mother was close to crying. Aiden clenched his teeth, as the voice outside replied.

"Hold on! I'm coming in!" There was a crash as a figure burst in through the door.

It was a young man, they saw, around eighteen years old. He was tall, looking to be around 5' 11', with a modest build. He wore navy jeans, along with a long-sleeve white cotton shirt, sneakers, and an unbuttoned dark grey jacket. He had raven black hair, much the same shade as Aiden himself. He also had sea-green eyes, another coincidental trait. Aiden had to admit, the young man was good-looking, though not so that he would draw any special attention. In fact, he looked like what Aiden was expected to be in a few years, despite several differences in facial structure and posture.

The man stopped in front of Gabe, scanning the room's occupants and spoke. "Was it you that shouted?"

Gabe attempted to look scared, but Aiden could tell it was false immediately. The teen that had entered, however, was easily fooled, it seemed. "Yes!" Gabe tried not to smile. "That's him, right there!" He pointed to Aiden.

The teen's eyes just narrowed, and he pulled a hand behind his back. "Alright, lady," He addressed Aiden's mother from a ninety degree angle, angling his head to look in her direction, the hand still behind his back. "Take the boy to a room, and keep him there. I'll talk to him." He pointed to Gabe.

Aiden's mother, who had been holding her son's hand, gave the smallest of smiles and pulled her son away, despite his protests.

Gabe's friends just smirked, apart from Eddie, who just frowned.

The teen turned to Gabe again. "Well, Mr. Ugliano…"

/

Aiden followed his mother out of his room, still irritated at the young man who had taken Gabe's side. So, he was understandably shocked at the young man sitting on a chair with his legs crossed, no sign of Gabe or his friends anywhere.

The twelve year-old demigod blinked. "Where's Gabe?"

The teen smiled. "Gone forever, kiddo. _Ante dei vultum nihil unquam restat inultum. _"

That stopped Aiden cold. The voice. The voice had said the exact same phrase. He pointed at the figure on the chair.

"Wait, _you're _the voice?"

The figure rolled his eyes. "I have a name, just so you know. It's Percy. I don't like being called 'the voice'."

Aiden just crossed his arms. "What else was I supposed to call you?"

Percy smirked. "Good point."

Aiden's mother just smiled. She walked forward and gave the young man a hug. "Hello, Percy, it's nice to see you again."

"Wait, what! You two know each other?" Aiden shouted.

"Nice to see you too, Sally." Percy replied, ignoring the shocked demigod.

Sally broke the embrace and sat on a chair herself, motioning for Aiden to seat himself. He sat, with a suspicious gaze at the newcomer.

Percy rolled his eyes again. "Knock it off, your mother and I aren't in a relationship, if that's what you're thinking."

Aiden just spluttered. "What? No! I just-"

Sally just smiled and placed a hand on his arm. "It's alright, Aiden. Percy here is as much involved in the world of the gods as you are. He doesn't mean us any harm."

"How do you know that?" He retorted. To be truthful, he wasn't really suspicious of 'Percy', but his mother seemed to be happy to see him, and that made him a teeny bit jealous that this random stranger was taking up his time with his mother.

Percy just smiled knowingly. "River Styx, remember?"

Thunder boomed again, despite the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Oh."

"You've got to stop saying that, kid; it makes you sound like an idiot."

"Hey!"

Sally laughed. Things were looking up.

/

"Goodbye, Aiden. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."

Luke slashed his sword in an arc, and disappeared in a ripple of darkness, just as the scorpion on his thigh lunged.

He swatted it away with a hand, and uncapped Riptide. The scorpion jumped at him, and he cut in in half in mid-air. He breathed a sigh of relief.

But he realized a second later that he _had _been stung after all.

The last thing he saw was sea-green eyes and raven-black hair.

/

"Take care, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told Aiden. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too, Wise Girl."

_Nickname basis already? Gee, you work fast._

_What the- Percy?_

_Hey there. You looked pretty bad last time I saw, turning gray._

_Wait, the green eyes and black hair…that was you, wasn't it?_

_Got it in one, kid. _Percy replied, as Aiden watch Annabeth walk up the hill and re-join her family.

When she was no longer in sight, Aiden, for the first time at camp, felt alone. He remembered his father saying, _The sea-_

_-does not like to be restrained. _Percy finished.

_What? How did you know that? _Aiden asked. _You weren't listening in on our conversation, were you?_

…_No. I already knew that phrase. I know from personal experience._

_Personal experience?_

Aiden felt a sad, melancholy sensation emanating from the presence that was Percy, and his mood dropped. _Sorry, I shouldn't pry._

_Don't worry about it, kid._

Aiden bit his lip. He didn't really like awkward situations. _So, you like swimming?_

A chuckle was heard over the link. _Tell you what kid, come home for the summer, and I'll tell you more about myself._

Aiden smiled as the sad feeling disappeared, replaced by an amused emotion.

_Sure._

_I'll see you at home. _Percy said.

_Yeah,_ Aiden thought.

Home.

/END CHAPTER/

**Okay, so I decided to revamp the entire story, because of the "OMG WHATTHEHELLDIDIWRITEBEOFRE" Syndrome, hope you like it better. **

**P.S. All of the previous content will be in this, just more fleshed out. Please drop a review!**

**P.S.S. "Ante dei vultum nihil unquam restat inultum" means, "In God's sight nothing ever remains unavenged."**


End file.
